pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
CB Follett
CB Follett is an American poet, editor, and book publisher. Life Follett was born in New York City, and grew up in Darien, Connecticut.CB Follett, Poets & Writers. Web, Sep. 6, 2018. Career Follett is editor and publisher of Arctos Press, and was coeditor (with Susan Terris) and publisher of Runes: A review of poetry during its 7-year run.C.B. Follett, Time Being Books. Web, Sep. 6, 2018. Her poems have been published in Ploughshares, Calyx, Green Fuse, Peregrine, The Cumberland Review, Rain City Review, Ambit, The MacGuffin, Birmingham Poetry Review, Black Bear Review, New Letters Review, Psychological Perspectives, Without Halos, Iowa Woman, Heaven Bone, Americas Review, and the Taos Review, among others, andd in many anthologies. Follett is also an artist, with artwork in many private collections around the world. Recognition Follett won the 2001 National Poetry Book Award from Salmon Run Press. Other prizes and awards she has received include the Billee Murray Denny Poetry Award, the New Letters Prize, the Ann Stanford Prize, the Glimmer Train Poetry Contest, and several contests of the Poetry Society of America. 3 of her poems have been nominated for a Pushcart Prize, and she has been nominated 3 times as a poet. She is the Poet Laureate of Marin co., California. Publications Poetry *''The Latitudes of Their Going''. Somerset, CA: Hot Pepper Press, 1993. *''Gathering the Mountains''. Somerset, CA: Hot Pepper Press, 1995. *''Visible Bones''. Austin, TX: Plain View Press, 1998. *''At the Turning of the Light''. Chugiak, AK: Salmon Run Press, 2001. *''Greatest Hits, 1989-2000''. Johnstown, OH: Pudding House, 2001. *''Hold and Release''. St. Louis, MO: Time Being Books, 2006. *''Runaway Girl'' (chapbook). Columbus, OH: Pudding House, 2007. *''The Loving of Trees'' (chapbook). Sausalito, CA: Arctos Press, 2007. *''And Freddie Was My Darling''. Kalispell, MT: Many Voices Press, 2009. *''A Cat Who Falls from a Tree Branch Will Always Claim He Meant To'' (chapbook). Prescott, AZ: ConfluX Press, 2009 *''Poems for Red Canyons'' (chapbook). Sausalito, CA: Arctos Press, 2009. *''One Bird Falling''. St. Louis, MO: Time Being Books, 2011. *''Houses: A poem'' (chapbook). Huntington Beach, CA: Tebot Bach, 2011. *''Of Gravity and Tides''. Kalispell, MT: Many Voices Press, 2013. *''Duet: A conversation of words and images'' (with photos by Gina Flemming). Sausalito, CA: Arctos Press, 2014. *''True North: Poems''. Marina del Ray, CA: ConfluX Press, 2014. *''Wind Rose''. ConfluX Press, 2014. *''Noah's Boat: A compendium of beasties large and small''. Kalispell, MT: Many Voices Press, 2016. *''Quatrefoil: Poems''. Kalispell, MT: Many Voices Press, 2016. Edited *''Beside the Sleeping Maiden: Poets of Marin''. Sausalito, CA: Arctos Press, 1997. *''Runes: A review of poetry: Gateway'' (edited with Susan Terris). Sausalito, CA: Arctos Press, 2001. *''Runes: A review of poetry: Mystery'' (edited with Susan Terris). Sausalito, CA: Arctos Press, 2002. *''Runes: A review of poetry: Memory'' (edited with Susan Terris). Sausalito, CA: Arctos Press, 2003. *''Runes: A review of poetry: Storm'' (edited with Susan Terris). Sausalito, CA: Arctos Press, 2004. *''Runes: A review of poetry: Signals'' (edited with Susan Terris). Sausalito, CA: Arctos Press, 2005.Runes: A review of Poetry, 2001-2007, Arctos Press. web, Sep. 10, 2017. *''Runes: A review of poetry: Hearth'' (edited with Susan Terris). Sausalito, CA: Arctos Press, 2006. *''Runes: A review of poetry: Connection'' (edited with Susan Terris). Sausalito, CA: Arctos Press, 2007.Search results = au:Susan Terris, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 10, 2018. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:C B Follett, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 6, 2018. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Books *C.B. Follett at Amazon.com ;About *CB Follett at Time Being Books *CB Follett at Arctos Press *CB Follett at Poets & Writers } Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American poets Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:People from New York City Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:American magazine editors Category:Poets Laureate of California Category:American book publishers (people)